grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1994
as they first appeared in Muppet Classic Theater]] Television & Movies *''Muppet Time!'' interstitials begin airing on Nickelodeon *''The Secret Life of Toys'' on Disney Channel, March 5 - May 28 (only season) *''Dinosaurs'' Season 4 on ABC, June 1 - July 20 (final season) *''Dog City'' Season 2 begins airing on FOX, September 17 - November 26 (final season) *''The Animal Show'' premieres on FOX, October 3 *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever!|'SESAME' STREET All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars & STREET Forever!]]'' airs on ABC, May 18 *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration|'SESAME' STREET Jam: A Musical Celebration]]'' airs on PBS *''SESAME STREET'' Season 26 on PBS, - November 21 *''[[w:c:muppet:The World of Jim Henson|The World of JIM HENSON]]'' airs on PBS’ Great Performances, November 23 *''The Muppet Show'' reruns begin airing in syndication on Nickelodeon International Television & Movies *'Miss Piggy' & FRANK OZ appear on The Persuader: The TV Times of Lord Lew Grade, August 27, 1994 on BBC Two. *''Der Grosse Muppet Krimi'' (The Great Muppet Caper) premieres in Germany on Pro7, May 21 Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' guest hosts Larry King Live with appearances by Gonzo the Great, Rizzo the Rat, Miss Piggy, & Animal, APRIL 1 *'KERMIT THE FROG' is a guest on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, SEPTEMBER 24 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Gonzo the Great on Charlie Rose, September 26 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Gingrich the Newt on Larry King Live, December 23 *'Miss Piggy' appears on NBC’s Comedy Hall of Fame special with John Ritter International appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Dini Petty Show, to promote [[w:c:muppet:Kermit Unpigged|'KERMIT''' UNPIG'ged]] *KERMIT THE FROG' appears on ''Live & Kicking Live Appearances *'BIG BIRD' receives a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame, APRIL 21 Videos *''Hey Cinderella!, January 11 *[[w:c:muppet:The Frog Prince (video)|The FROG Prince]], January 11 *Muppet Babies: Be My Valentine, January 14 *A New Baby in My House, January 25 *[[w:c:muppet:It's Not Easy Being Green (Muppet Sing Alongs)|Muppet Sing-A-Long: It’s Not Easy Being GREEN]], February 18 *[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Elmo (video)|The BEST of Elmo]], August 17 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Stays Up Late|'SESAME' STREET Celebrates Around the World]], August 30 *[[w:c:muppet:Put Down the Duckie (special)|'SESAME' STREET Presents Put Down the DUCKIE: An All-Star Musical Special]], August 30 *Muppet Classic Theater'' released direct-to-video, September 27 *''Monster Laughs with Vincent Price, December 14 Albums *[[w:c:muppet:Kermit Unpigged|'KERMIT' UNPIG'ged]], September 27 *''Cheep Thrills'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Celebrates!|'''SESAME STREET Celebrates!]]'' Non-fiction Books *''[[w:c:muppet:The Importance of Jim Henson|The Importance of JIM HENSON]]'' *''The Muppets Make Puppets'' Storybooks *''ABC-Spass Englisch'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Around the Corner on Sesame Street|Around the Corner on SESAME STREET]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Baby Natasha in "Say Cheese!"|'Baby' Natasha In "Say Cheese!"]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Big Squeak (book)|The BIG Squeak]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book|'Elmo'’s Corner Lift-&-Peek Around the Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's Mommy (book)|'Grover'’s Mommy]]'' *''I Can Help'' *''I Can Take a Nap'' *''[[w:c:muppet:If You Were Kermit|If You Were Kermit]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:If You Were Miss Piggy|If You Were Miss Piggy]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Imagine... Ernie Is King|Imagine... Ernie Is King]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Imagine...Ernie Is Teeny-Tiny|Imagine... Ernie Is Teeny-Tiny]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Imagine...A Wish for Grover|Imagine... A Wish for Grover]]'' *''I See You!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Want to Be a Police Officer|'I' Want to Be a Police Officer]]'' *''Knock, Knock! Who’s There?'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Me Cookie!|'Me' Cookie!]]'' *''[[My Name Is Oscar the Grouch|'MY' Name Is OSCAR THE GROUCH]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Natasha's Daddy|'Natasha'’s Daddy]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Not the Monster!|'NOT' the Monster!]]'' *''[[Oscar's Grouch Jamboree|'OSCAR'’s GROUCH Jamboree]]'' *''Peek-a-Boo!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Rosita's New Friends|'Rosita'’s New Friends]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:What Big Bird's Toes Know|What BIG BIRD’s Toes Know]]'' *''Where, Oh, Where?'' Merchandise *Muppet Workshop McDonald’s Happy Meal Toys *''SESAME STREET'' [[w:c:muppet:Counting Café|'Count'ing Café Game]] Advertising *Target launches Zing Into Spring, an in-store ad campaign (including store-exclusive merchandise) with KERMIT THE FROG & Miss Piggy Muppet Character Debuts *''Muppet Classic Theater'' - Andy & Randy Pig, Elvises Music videos *"[[w:c:muppet:She Drives Me Crazy|She Drives ME Crazy]]" from [[w:c:muppet:Kermit Unpigged|'KERMIT''' UNPIG'ged]] Stage Shows *SESAME' Place presents ''The Perils of Miss Prairie *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents Parades *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a SESAME STREET Float, & KERMIT THE FROG & Miss Piggy on a float See also *'1994' on the Muppet Wiki *'1994' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:Articles Category:Pages #